1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus which transports a sheet along a transport path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transporting apparatus which includes a transport path to transport a sheet in the apparatus, and which is capable of transporting the sheet along the transport path has been known. An image recording apparatus such as a printer and a multi-function machine is an example of such transporting apparatus. The transporting apparatus includes a pair of rollers which transports the sheet upon pinching the sheet, a feeding roller which feeds the sheet placed in a tray toward the pair of rollers, and a guide member which forms the transport path through which the sheet is transported. The pair of rollers, the feeding roller, and the guide member are installed in a frame of the transporting apparatus.
Transporting apparatuses in recent years, in many cases, have an arrangement in which a tray and the feeding roller are arranged at a bottom of the apparatus, and the pair of rollers is arranged above the tray, and the transport path extends from the tray to the pair of rollers while being curved. In an image forming apparatus having such an arrangement, a guide member which forms an inner side of a curvature of the curved transport path is arranged in an inner frame made of a metal, and the feeding roller is arranged in a main frame made of a metal, which is different from the inner frame.